


Come Home

by Doreling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Poetry, TFF spoilers, blame the ‘Dear Pansy’ masq author, no beta we die like the persona of Rigel, okay but this is cause yall on the piscorp and shit are giving me feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: So many people want the RBC to come homeBut where is home?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Futile Facade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/756516) by murkybluematter. 



_Come home_ , they said

Come home to Hogwarts, to your friends, we love you,

They, who had spit upon the notion of lesser blood, had barely presented civility in the face of such blood,

They, who even after seeing blood magic used on a dueling stage, gave their hugs freely, said you survived and that’s all that matters

They, who always kept tabs, even to the point of stalking, and saved a life

They, who when presented with a known farce, said, we like you anyways

_Come home_ , they said

Come home to your family, we love you

They, who belittled and mocked the art of potions, hated the idea of a hero seen in a man they no longer knew

They, who discouraged a passion, barring apothecaries and experimentation alike,

They, who built failsafes and wards and potions stations in their basement

They, who helped financially support the constant influx of ingredients, who did encourage experimentation

_Come home_ , they said

Come home the the alleys, we love you

They, who protected from beatings and stealing

They, who taught how to defend 

They, who pried too hard but then added their own lock to the lid keeping in the secrets

They, who after everything, made no judgments on youthful ~~choices~~ mistakes


End file.
